the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorodere
A dorodere, sometimes spelled doredere, refers to a character who acts cute and sweet on the outside, but is deeply disturbed on the inside. Personality Dorodere characters have Yangire or Yandere thoughts, but usually don't act on them. They appear sweet and lovable on the outside, but are twisted or disturbed on the inside for whatever reason. Doroderes could also have mental problems , illnesses and disorders. Dorodere characters will slowly or unexpectedly show their violent side to their loved ones and people. Doroderes are very unpredictable and can strike at any moment. Meaning of the Name The word is derived from the terms "dorodoro" (ドロドロ), meaning muddled or confused, and "deredere" (デレデレ), meaning "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality Characters from anime, manga & light novels * Akira Kogami from Lucky☆Star * Reisuke Houjou from Mirai Nikki * Mikage from Jinrui wa Suitai Shimashita * Nagito Komaeda from Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair ((Debuts in Goodbye Despair, appears in other storylines as well)) * Mikado Ryuugamine from Durarara!! * Masaya Aoyama from Tokyo Mew Mew * Sunako Nakahara from Wallflower * Kaname Asagiri from Mahou Shoujo Site * Kikiyo Kushida from Classroom of the Elite * Himiko Toga from Boku no Hero Academia * Togo Mimori from Yuki Yuna is a Hero * Kyubey from Mahou Shoujo Madoka★Magica * Aure Belle Fiora from Overlord * Mare Bello Fiora from Overlord * Xia Yu Lan from Full Metal Panic * Xia Yu Fan from Full Metal Panic * Russia from Hetalia: Axis Powers * Kruel Tepes from Seraph of the End * Luck Voltia from Black Clover * Edward "Eddie" Mason from Satsuriku no Tenshi * Millianna from Fairy Tail * Kyūsaku Yumeno From Bungou Stray Dogs * Heine Lunasea from Fairy Tail * Juliet Sun from Fairy Tail * Minori Kushieda from Toradora! * Tamama from Keroro Gunsou * Ramuda Amemura from Hypnosis Microphone * Hana Midorikawa from Prison School * Misogi Kumagawa from Medaka Box * Alluka Zoldyck from Hunter X Hunter * Rimuru Tempest from| Tensei Shitara Slime datta ken * Orochimaru from Boruto * Ross from Senyū * Akito/Agito/Lind Wanijima from Air Gear * Vinegar Doppio from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo Characters from cartoons & comics * Ahmed Majhayeff from Ahmed and Salim * Salim Majhayeff from Ahmed and Salim * Melanie Malachite from RWBY * Miltia Malachite from RWBY * Lamel Shtreimel from The Shtreimels * DoodleBob From Spongebob SquarePants * Heidi Turner from South Park * Ty Lee from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Masami Yoshida from The Amazing World of Gumball * Vicky from Fairly Odd Parents * Ed Wuncler I from The Boondocks * Ed Wuncler II from The Boondocks * Heather from Total Drama * Alejandro Burromeurto from Total Drama * Jose Burromeurto from Total Drama * Felix Graham de Vanily from Miraculous Ladybug Characters from movies, tv series & novels * Alison DiLaurentis from Pretty Little Liars * Emiko Adachi from Arrowverse * Rose from Two and a Half Men * Betty Cooper from Riverdale * The Child" from The Mandalorian * Cassian from John Wick: Chapter 2 * Ares from John Wick: Chapter 2 * The Shinobi from John Wick: Chapter 3-Parabellum * Megan Parker from Drake & Josh Characters from games * Yuri from Doki Doki Literature Club! * Flandre Scarlet from Touhou Project ''https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Flandre_Scarlet * Kotoko Utsugi from ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls * USApyon from Yo-Kai Watch Characters from other sources * Lithuaniaball from Polandball ''https://polandball.fandom.com/wiki/Lithuaniaball * Lilly Limbcake from ''Zoofights * Zoe from Zoog Disney Gallery Dorodere_2.jpg Dorodere_3.jpg Category:Dere Category:Violent